x_filesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Samantha Mulder
Hi,I'm Samantha Mulder and I love The X-Files! Yes, believe it or not, my real name is Samantha, but I don't have the last name Mulder. I live in London, England, and i love it here the weather! THE X-FILES ROCK! Samantha Mulder 17:20, 12 October 2008 (UTC) Re: Featured Users Hi! If you want to become a featured user, you must first become a regular user, so stay around and enjoy editing this wiki! :-) --Mulder 07:12, 13 October 2008 (UTC) Re: Scripts? Unfortunately, I don't have a scanner, so I have no way to send them to you. Sorry. --Mulder 23:52, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Re: Thank You! I'm sorry about your accident but this wiki is not really the place for social chat, regarding topics other than the site, itself! I don't mind if you email me, though! :-) --Mulder 03:05, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Re: "Western" Talk Page Hi, Samantha Mulder. Sorry, but I think we've got our wires crossed, somewhere, as you reacted as if you thought I was mad at you - sorry, if I gave that impression! IYou're doing a great job of making useful (i.e. non-vandalism) edits to this wiki. However, I think I may be able to help you out with where you're slightly slipping up - images should be taken from The X-Files, Millennium, The Lone Gunmen (TV series) or related background sources (for example, an image of a film or episode being made, a picture of an actor from a Millennium DVD, etc.) This is why your images of a praying mantis and a stratego board, though informative, were up for immediate deletion as they came from real-world, unrelated sources. Dialogue references to things in episodes suggest or increase importance of them, as do episode script details. Since "western" was not mentioned in dialogue in TXF: "Little Green Men" and is not directly referenced in the episode's script, I marked it as requiring deletion - as to be discussed by the community. Some things that do not exist in reality are not specifically named in episode dialogue nor in script sources, such as parasitic ice worms and long-clawed aliens! In these cases, I've tried to name them as descriptively as possible - the former being a parasite that was found in ice and is a type of worm, the latter being referenced as "long-clawed spacelings" by Assistant Director J. Maslin in TXF: "The Beginning". Also, note how, even though Mulder suspects the worms originally came from space, this is never proven and none of this theory is present in the article title (or, in wiki terms, its "namespace") as only established facts should be used for this purpose. Hope that wasn't too much information and helped, somewhat. As always, if you need me for anything, you know where I am & I'm always happy to help, if I can! :-) --Mulder 02:18, 9 December 2008 (UTC) :Information I forgot to include is that pages should start with, or at least include in the first sentence, the name of the article, highlighted with ' on both sides of the name. Also, episode/film sources should be cited - using, for example, (TXF: "Little Green Men") for an episode and (The X-Files: Fight the Future) for a film. These are both common wiki markup methods, though. Maybe you could have a look at other pages here, before starting to add more pages. Your intentions are commendable, however, so please keep up the good work! :-) --Mulder 02:39, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Your idea of adding a ''page about stratego was cool, as it is referenced in episode dialogue. But each page should start with a description, entirely taken from the information revealed about it in The X-Files. So, for an example, stratego should start something like: Stratego is a board game If any rules for the game were revealed in The X-Files, they should also be added to that introductory paragraph, also in present tense. Lower paragraphs should describe, in past tense, each instance in which the game was seen and/or referenced. Feel free to write an article or at least start a page about anything referenced in episode dialogue, but you might wanna check out (pages most commonly linked to, but not yet in existence). If you need any images, you can contact me and ask me for them - I can take screen captures from episodes, if need be! --Mulder 15:54, 10 December 2008 (UTC)